


The Forest Elf

by Ben_Scribbler



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative universe - the dragon prince, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Scribbler/pseuds/Ben_Scribbler
Summary: Hidden Elves. Callum lives in Silvergrove surrounded by Elves but is completely oblivious. Callum wants to catch an elf. Maybe the Elf catches Callum. Rayllum, some angst but mainly fluff.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The Forest Elf

Chapter 1: The Farm

The world was divided into two distinct regions, the urban lands with tall buildings and busy roads. On the edge of these bustling towns were the deep expanse of woodlands. The woodlands were the home of the wild animals and the woodland elves. The elves lived in harmony with nature and rarely ventured out of the woods, to the point that to humans they don’t even exist. The humans however stayed mainly in the towns and villages. Rarely the two would mix and when they did it was usually in the out of the way villages that most people didn’t go near. There was a fear among humans with folklore tales of elves having magic and even eating humans.  
An eight year old boy named Callum lived in a town called Silvergrove that bordered the Northern wilderness. His parents ran an eco farm and they were near enough self-sufficient, utilising solar power and they had their own wind-powered fresh water drinking well. Callum loved to explore the farm fields and often ventured into the woods. His parents would often tell him stories about the magical elves in the woods, so Callum made it his mission to catch an elf.  
The day was overcast and Callum was dressed up in full camouflage and a large pair of binoculars he borrowed from his dad. He finished his breakfast with his parents and filled his water bottle up. He had packed himself some lunch and rushed out into the farm excited about his day tracking ‘elves’. 

His mum turned to face his dad, “Harrow, do you think he’ll be ok? I don’t want to stop him playing but I also don’t want him to get hurt.” 

Harrow just smiled, “It’s ok Sarai, he’ll be fine, we’ve worked this farm for twenty years. I’ve never seen a tree out of place, never mind any elves!” 

His wife just nodded in agreement and they both went about the days chores. 

Callum had by now got about a mile into the woods, along a track he always took. This is somewhere he would practise his catapult. Sometimes the farm cat would follow him at a distance almost as if she was a feline bodyguard. Callum loved the forest and it was a place where his mind would run wild. He had turned one of the treetops into a shelter with canvas on the sides to blend in with the leaves. From here he got a pretty good view of everything around him. The Forest had a certain sound about it which became familiar to Callum. With his food and drink he could stay there all day. He also had a walkie-talkie and his Dad had the other one to check he was ok. Callum took out the binoculars, cleaned the lenses and scoured the trees and forest floor for the elves he was desperate to see. Unfortunately though as usual all he saw were three squirrels squabbling and some large crows cawing loudly. 

Quite often in his den he would sit and draw, to distract him during his pretend elf hunts. He would draw what he thought the elves looked like. Even though some of the kids in his class at school described them as being almost like demons with large teeth, glowing eyes and horns. This however didn’t put Callum off wanting to see one and he had his old film camera ready to catch the moment. In a world of his own he barely even noticed his surroundings, but for some reason he looked up from his drawing.

The Forest had become suddenly quiet and the crows all flew off together. Something or someone was in the forest and whoever it was disturbed the animals over by the clearing. Callum held up his binoculars and scanned the scenery all around him, not a things out of place. Callum was now spooked and the hairs were standing up on his neck. He could hear a faint rustling noise coming from under his platform on the tree. Someone was there.


	2. The Creature

Callum shuffled to the back canvas wall and covered himself with old horse blankets he kept for cold days. He kept his eyes uncovered and he stared, frozen with fear at the ladder leading up to his platform. A horned head with pointy ears appeared through the canvas followed by long blonde hair. By this point Callum covered his eyes and trembled, he felt sure this was it and he was definitely going to be eaten alive. Callum listened out as the creature got closer to where he was hiding under the pile of blankets. He then heard his notepad rustling and the sound of a wrapper being opened, shortly followed by munching. He slowly lifted the blanket from over his eyes to realise he was now nose to nose with a girl with horns, pointy ears and large beautiful lilac eyes. 

“Boo” she shouted. 

Callum nearly wet his pants with fear. She then pulled him from under the blanket with superhuman strength.

“What’s your name then? Human!” She was smirking at him as she tucked into his peanut chocolate bar. 

At this point Callum’s fear of her dwindled as he examined her kind face, she was definitely elf-like but also about his age. 

“I’m Callum and that’s my chocolate bar. What’s your name greedy guts!” 

She tossed him the uneaten half and held out her hand, “I’m Rayla, pleased to meet you.” 

Callum was excited that he’d finally found an elf, shook her hand and announced loudly,” I’ve been out here for weeks and you’re the first elf I’ve caught!” 

She laughed at him, “Er, I think you’ll find I caught you. Ooh I like your old camera.” 

Rayla held the old film camera carefully, “Lets takes some Selfies!” 

Callum looked taken aback,” I didn’t think you’d know what cameras are, do elves have cameras?” 

Rayla looked at Callum and laughed,” Of course!” 

She pulled an old smart phone from her pocket. “This is so I can ring my mum and dad if I need to.” 

All of Callum’s dreams of woodland folk seemed to be shattered in one go,

”Oh, sorry I didn’t know, I thought you lived in the trees and hunted with bows and arrows.” 

Rayla laughed, “Maybe some do, we definitely don’t!” 

Callum then set his camera up and took photos of Rayla and him together in his tree house. 

“ I’ll get these developed and I’ll get you a copy. Now you’re my new forest elf friend.” 

Rayla looked at him,” Am I your friend already, how do you know?” 

Callum looked confused, “Erm, well, would you like to be my friend.” 

Rayla squinted at him,” Maybe if you draw me a nice picture of a dragon!” 

Callum thought for a second, “You’ve got a deal, but I’ll have to draw it at home so I can copy one from a book.”

Rayla looked at her watch and jumped up, ”Anyway I’ve got to go, see you tomorrow.” 

She jumped down the tree swiftly and disappeared off into the forest. Callum couldn’t believe his luck, he found an elf and she was going to be his new friend. 

When he got home for tea, Callum’s mum and dad had already sat down to the table. His dinner plate covered with foil as usual as he’s always late home. 

“Guess what mum and dad, I’ve found my first elf. She’s called Rayla!” 

His mum and dad both looked up quizzically. His dad looked mistrustful at his son, mostly because of his vivid imagination,

” What does she look like?”

Callum started grinning, “Get my film developed and you’ll see.” 

Then his mum added, “So you saw an elf and she let you take a photo of her.” 

Callum was beginning to get annoyed, “Yeah she climbed into my treehouse and ate half my chocolate bar, now I’ve got to draw her a dragon.” 

Both Callum’s parents didn’t know what to think, but his dad took the film from his son, “Ok son you’re on, I’ll get some prints tomorrow, I’ve got to go to the bank anyway.” Fully expecting a Callum prank of some kind.


	3. Back To School

Callum ate his breakfast then headed off to school. Mind still full of the weekend and as soon as he started talking to his friends about the weekend he was met with laughter. Callum was getting stressed out with his friends who just thought he was pulling another prank. Meanwhile his dad has just picked up the photos and took them back to the farm after his trip to the bank. Sarai opened the envelope and looked carefully through the photos. 

“Oh my god, Harrow look at these pictures!” Harrow took the envelope of photos and plain as day saw the lilac eyed elven girl with her arm around Callum posing for silly photos. 

“Harrow we have to hide these photos, just tell Callum they didn’t turn out.” 

Harrow nodded and he took the envelope and put them on top of the high kitchen cabinet. The last thing they wanted was for the photos to get in the wrong hands and cause a stir in town.

That day at school a new girl started in Callum’s class, her family had moved up from the South as her father was setting up a new dental practice. She was in school last week for a few days but this was the first time he shared a lesson with her. Callum looked over at her sat in the corner, just looking at her made him wish Rayla could be in his class. Though he’d never heard of an elf being at school, or existing for that matter. Callum didn’t have much time to talk to the new girl as his friends who were very loud took up pretty much all of his time when he wasn’t in class trying to study. 

For Callum his mind struggled to concentrate on school work and he always had something more interesting to think about. It’s not that he couldn’t do the work, his mind would tire quickly and he would instead be thinking about of elves in the woods again or fixing the old motor bike in the garage with his dad. The days at school were long and the sun had barely poked through the clouds at all that day. Callum had a few miles to walk home and because of the farm being quite isolated, usually it was a solitary journey until, 

“Hey, wait up!” 

Callum spun round to see the new girl trotting up behind him. 

“Hi, you’re Callum aren’t you?” 

Callum smiled, “yeah and your Tia, right!” 

She nodded, “Yeah we’ve just moved into that old house on the edge of the woods, near to that farm. You live there don’t you, that makes us neighbours.” 

Callum grinned, finally he had a neighbour and maybe even another new friend. Callum then wondered if Rayla would like Tia. 

“Tia, do you like the forest? Cos I go out there most days hunting for elves, you could come with me if you like.”

Tia looked at Callum with an unsure expression on her face, “Yeah, sure. Have you ever seen an elf, I’ve heard they eat people.” 

Callum stopped in his tracks, “Everyone says that, but it’s not true. I met an elf girl ‘Rayla’ the other day and she was just like you. Normal and friendly, she even ate half my peanut choc bar!” 

Tia just grinned, “The other kids at school said you had a good imagination and great at telling stories. I see what they mean now.” 

Callum looked a bit crest fallen, “Ok I guess you don’t believe me, later after tea I’ll stop by and you’ll see for yourself, if Rayla’s about that is.” 

Tia giggled and walked down the drive to her new house. It was a large timber framed house. Her mum and dad were outside the front doing repairs to the woodwork.

Tia shouted to her parents, “Hi, I’m home!” 

Her mum looked round and smiled warmly, “So how was your first day?” 

Tia screwed her nose up and replied, “It’s ok I guess, I met the boy who lives in the farm down the road. He wants us to meet after tea and go looking for elves.” 

Tia giggled and her dad looked up from the saw table. “Well I guess it’s good you’re making friends, don’t go staying out too late though. I don’t think he’ll find any elves.” 

He looked at his wife and they both laughed. Callum headed back to his house on the farm. He walked in to the kitchen as he always did looking expectantly for a full plate at the kitchen table. His mum and dad were both sat down waiting for him. His dad looked across and dealt him an unfortunate blow, 

“Sorry about your photos, they didn’t turn out, I’ll check your camera out for you later. Could be the film was faulty.” 

Callum looked disappointed, “Ok dad, there was definitely an elf girl, I wasn’t joking this time.” 

Callum‘s mum and dad shot each other a glance but said nothing. He ate his tea quickly and said just before leaving, 

“Oh I’ve met a new girl at school called Tia, we’re going to see Rayla again, bye!” 

Harrow looked at Sarai, “Well he’s got no shortage of girlfriends.” 

They both laughed and Sarai added, ”Yeah, he doesn’t take after his dad.” 

Harrow frowned, “I was hot stuff at school, what do you mean?” 

Sarai nearly spat her drink across the kitchen, “I think you’re forgetting, I actually went to school with you. I remember things a lot different to you.”

Harrow carried on his fake hurt routine, “Well you found me irresistible!” 

Sarai laughed, “I took pity on you yes, I must have a mothering complex!” 

They both laughed and Harrow scooped his wife up in a tight hug, “Well your stuck with me now!” 

She turned round and hugged him tightly back, “Yeah, I don’t mind, your alright.”


	4. Hunting In The Woods

Callum went back down the path and met Tia coming the other way, 

“Hi Tia, I was just coming to find you!

”Tia smiled and replied,” Well I thought I’d save you the trip.” 

Callum turned on his heels and they both ventured into the woods. They carried on until they found Callum’s tree house and Tia watched Callum scale the tree trunk and disappear onto the platform. She followed him up at a lightning pace as Callum waited by the ladder on the edge. Callum was shocked at Tia’s climbing ability. Callum opened up his backpack and left the picture of the dragon out. Tia looked at it and commented, 

“That’s a really good picture, you must really like Rayla!” 

Callum squirmed a bit, “Er yes, she’s really cool.” 

Callum said trying not to sound obsessed. Tia looked away from the picture and at Callum who was scanning outside with his binoculars. 

“So Callum, do you think you would draw me one as well?” 

Callum turned and was caught in Tia’s gaze, “ um um, yeah sure.”

He hurriedly looked away, why was all his new friends all so good looking. Tia waited patiently then said “So do you wait for a long time usually?” 

Callum replied while still scanning the forest clearing, “Yeah, sometimes, I find it nice to be hidden away from the rest of the town. It’s quiet here and as of the other week I found my first elf!” 

Tia gave him a half smile, “Well it doesn’t look like she’s coming back.”

Callum sighed, “Yeah, I guess you’re right, here have this picture. It’ll probably blow away if it’s left up here.”

Tia smiled, “Thanks, here have my friendship band. I’ll make another one for myself tonight.” 

Callum looked at the intricate woven band, “Thanks Tia, this is really good. You’ll have to teach me how to make them.” 

Tia had a go with the binoculars and they both sat and chatted until it started getting dark. They both would meet up at the treehouse at least once a week, but as they got older they both got busier with their other friends and would see less and less of each other. Callum would still go to the tree house but he never saw Rayla ever again. When he reached high school, his feelings towards Tia had intensified and recently they had been spending more time together going to see films and camping together in the woods. They managed to fit all this in while convincing everyone else they were studying hard for their final exams. Luckily Callum and Tia were naturally gifted and he was looking to study Chemistry and art. While Tia was looking at a sports science and gymnastics. They sat in Callum’s old tree house browsing the different colleges. 

“Tia I think that college at Katolis looks great, it has a fantastic Science department.” 

Tia looked a bit worried, she’d really started developing ‘more than friends’ feelings for Callum but didn’t know how to say it for fear of ruining their friendship. Callum had been friends with Tia for ten years and they were best friends, but was secretly in love with her and stole glances at her when she wasn’t looking. He felt guilty every time he had those thoughts. Even though all their other friends were secretly convinced they were together already. When they hugged, Callum had to hide his desire. Though unknown to him Tia guessed what was going on and would pull him in closer just to feel their bodies together. At that point she knew they were meant to be together, but she still had this nagging embarrassment that wouldn’t allow her to act on it. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship in case she had misread the signs. Despite this they were going camping Saturday night and she wanted to confess her feelings to him then. Both sets of parents knew they went camping together but never minded. The fact they had been friends for ten years put any worries out of their minds of any inappropriate behaviour. Their mums would go shopping together and used to chat about what a nice couple they’d make. Though both Tia and Callum were unaware of this.


	5. Camping Trip

Callum was searching through the kitchen looking for his camping gear. He was taking a stove and a cool box full of fancy food to surprise Tia. Just he couldn’t find the stove anywhere. He stood on a stool and scanned over the tops of the kitchen cabinets finding the gas burner with one hand and knocking a dusty envelope onto the floor. He got down off the stool and reached down to find an old photo album. He opened it and was face to face with himself and Rayla when he was a kid, 

“My God!” He said quietly and thumbed through all the photos. 

He scrutinised the photo’s and she was just as pretty as he remembered. Bizarre he thought and packed them into the camping stuff. Then the doorbell rang, it was Tia already. He opened the door, grabbed the tent and they made their way slowly through the forest laughing and joking as they went along. They had just sat their last exams and were in a mood to celebrate. They set up their campsite and got a small fire going. 

“Tia I’ve got a few surprises for you tonight.” Callum hinted. 

Tia winked at Callum suggestively, “I have one for you as well!” 

Callum looked down at his rucksack to hide the fact his face had gone a deep red. Callum thought to himself, did I just imagine that. I must be hearing things! He wanted her that bad it actually hurt. Tia giggled to herself as she looked at his now ruby red ears. 

She looked intently at Callum, “You know the first surprise. You’ve had your hair cut.” 

Callum looked up and laughed, “Yeah that’s one, but take a look at this!” 

Callum passed the photos to Tia and as she looked at the photos he watched her jump as if she’d seen a ghost. 

“Is that Rayla?” Her face dropped and was now more serious. Tia looked up at Callum briefly and tossed the photos into fire. Callum looked at Tia shocked. 

Then she explained, “I think it’s for the best, these could put you in danger if they got into the wrong hands!” 

Callum nodded in a begrudging agreement as he felt like a memory had just been stolen from him. His mood changed suddenly though as he remembered all the food and drink he’d bought to celebrate the end of high school. He unzipped his rucksack and carefully opened up all the containers in front of Tia and brought out an icy bottle of Prosecco from the cool box. Callum popped the cork and produced two camping glasses to fill with the foamy wine.

“Callum, did you prepare all this it looks really good.” 

He nodded with a cheeky grin and added, “Tuck in there’s smoked salmon, ham, cheese.. whatever you fancy.” 

Tia was really impressed. They ate all the food and laid out on the ground staring off into the dark night sky. Tia jumped up without warning which caused Callum to jump as well, 

“Callum I said I had a surprise for you and I’m just going to get it for you so wait here.”

Callum looked after her with slight confusion as she disappeared behind a tree. After a moment a taller shadow appeared from behind the tree and Callum jumped to his feet even more confused. The shadow had horns and was closing in on him. In fright, Callum turned and ran in the direction of his house. The shadow ran after him swiftly outpacing him and in an effort to stop him grabbed hold of a sprinting Callum. They both promptly fell into the bushes with the white haired creature leaning over him. Then the creature produced a small torch illuminating her face. 

“Callum, for god sake it’s me Tia!”

They we’re both panting heavily as Callum broke out into nervous laughter.

“Well as surprises go I didn’t expect this.” 

Callum touched her face and realised that her facial markings weren’t make-up and her horns were actually attached to her head. This earned Callum a light slap and a 

“Sorry Tia, I thought you were pranking me.”

Tia looked sternly into his eyes,” Don’t call me Tia, you know my name is.....Rayla!”


	6. Camping Disaster?

The truth dawned on Callum all at once and he stared wide-eyed with fear up at the angry elf who had him pinned down with her weight and had hold of both his wrists tightly. He could smell the wine on her breath so he knew this definitely was Tia. Does this mean all this time she was waiting to strike him down and claim his head or something. Callum’s mind was overloading when Rayla leant in closer to whisper in his ear. 

“I’ve waited a long time for this moment to claim my prize.” Rayla said in a menacing manner.

Callum was lost for words but managed to utter, “W-what’s your prize?” 

Rayla closed in on his neck and whispered, “your blood of course!” 

Callum felt Rayla’s mouth slowly close in on his exposed neck and he stopped struggling and closed his eyes. As everything went dark he felt Rayla’s teeth grazing his neck and her tongue. Wait a minute her tongue? She was kissing him! Callum’s eyes shot open as she began kissing his mouth gently. Callum without thinking responded and as Rayla released his wrists, he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. 

Rayla broke off from the kiss and whispered, “You honestly thought I’d go through all this to hurt you?” 

Callum looked back a bit embarrassed, “Yeah I thought it seemed odd, other than the transformation that is, I guess it was just shock. You pull off menacing and scary really well.” 

Rayla laughed as she rested her head on Callum’s chest and replied, “Plus you totally gave up and just let me have your neck, without as much as a fight!” 

Callum went beetroot red and just admitted, “Even though you were acting scary it was super hot, so if that’s the end then so be it.”

Rayla looked back into Callum’s eyes, “Oh You big softy, does that mean we can have that moonberry pie - now your not going to do a runner?” 

Callum laughed, “Of course, the nights not over yet!”

They walked back to the campsite hand in hand and snuggled up together under one of the many blankets Rayla had packed. The fire was dying down and Callum’s MP3 player was playing mellow tunes. 

Callum sat up suddenly waking Rayla from her daydreaming. “Does this mean we’re dating now?”

Rayla laughed and looked him straight in the eye. “Only if you want to, my Prince.” 

Callum looked at Rayla with a wry smile, “Prince, I kind of like the sounds of that, you’ve never called me that before.”

Rayla chuckled as she stroked Callum’s hair, “well I’ve never kissed you like that before either. What nickname would you give me?” 

Callum squinted and scratched his chin in thought, “hmmm, what about saucy minx!” 

Rayla looked at Callum and rolled her eyes, “I’m sure you came from the 1970’s with nicknames like that. Is that what decade it is in your house?” 

Callum snorted with laughter, “Yeah we’re quite backwards on our farm and now your going to be part of it as well. I’m buying you some flares and roll neck jumpers!” 

Rayla snuggled into Callum and gently told him, “I’ve got a place at Katolis university, did you get any acceptance letters?” Their romantic moment dashed in a sudden thought of sadness as they realised they could soon be apart. 

Callum raised his head and looked at Rayla, “I’ve got four letters from different universities that I’ve not opened yet, I daren’t look in case they’re rejections. I promise I’ll look at them as soon as we get home in the morning.” 

Rayla looked lovingly at Callum, “Don’t worry we’ll find away to be together, I’m not going to let this separate us.” 

Callum smiled back and held Rayla’s hand, “That’s good to know, but I’m not going to stop you getting a good education if I strike out. Trust me you would come to resent me.” 

Rayla hushed Callum, “look anything I do I take the consequences, I would never blame you. You don’t even know if you’ve done bad anyway. Enough of this talk anyway tonight is you and me, anything else is for future Rayla and Callum to deal with!” 

They both laughed at that thought and they crawled into the tent and cocooned themselves in comfy blankets. In the dim lamplight Callum spied Rayla undressing under the blankets. He pretended not to notice then did the same. Rayla then wiggled over to Callum under the sheets. 

Rayla jumped as she reached over to Callum, “Oh your naked as well, mmm gonna have some fun tonight!” 

Callum laughed out loud, probably a bit too loud, “sorry for ruining the mood I’m a bit nervous, you’ve literally terrorised me tonight!” 

Rayla rolled her eyes, “ I know I’m sorry it panned out different in my head, so..... I’m making up for it now.” 

She pulled Callum into a tight cuddle and all of his whining stopped in an instant. He’d dreamed of this moment with Tia and now he was with Tia sort-of, well a more elf version of her, completely naked in a tent in the middle of a forest. 


	7. Reality

The next morning Rayla awoke to find Callum staring at her with an adoring grin on his face,

“Morning beautiful.” Callum whispered.

Rayla covered her eyes in embarrassment, not only had they got to know each other better last night. Doing things that she’d dreamed of doing with Callum for ages, but now this had turned him into the mushiest guy she’d ever met. 

“Callum, I hope you’re not going to be like this around our parents, or they’ll totally know what happened last night.” 

Callum reluctantly nodded, “yeah I get your point, but I’ve been in love with you for years and..........”

Rayla sat up shocked, ”hold up and rewind back a second, you love me and have for years! Do you mean l,u,v love or actually love, love?”

Callum looked like a rabbit in head lights, “erm, proper love. Did I say something wrong. I thought you knew, I’ve just been too scared to admit it.” 

Rayla grabbed both Callum’s hands, “no it’s me who’s been scared. All this time and we both felt the same way. All that wasted time when we could’ve been making out when we were studying late or watching a film. I’m so annoyed now.” 

Callum just laughed, “Well we can make up for it now. Let’s go back to the farm and I’ll open my letters to see if I’ve been accepted. Then we’ll definitely make out, whether I get accepted or not. Now we’re going out nothing else seems important any more.”

Rayla was happy crying now, but still couldn’t resist winding Callum up, “ that’s so sweet, in fact too sweet I’m going to barf you smushy man!”

They both got dressed and Rayla couldn’t resist pranking Callum one last time, she got out of the tent transformed back into Tia and stuck her head back inside the tent,

“Callum, do you want to explain yourself! Who was that elf I’ve just seen running out of your tent, I thought you liked me!”

Callum froze and it took him a further half a minute to reply, “what the.......Rayla, Tia elf girl. I can’t get used to this, I’m turned on and freaked out all the same time. How do you do that?”

Rayla creased up in laughter and rolling round on the floor, “Ok, ok I’m sorry, I will not do that again, but I couldn’t resist it.”

Callum tried to look annoyed but couldn’t help but laugh as well. Suddenly Callum looked up with a serious expression, “Anyway you didn’t say you love me back.”

Rayla just smiled sweetly, “hmm I’ve always liked you, but love you. As in rip your clothes off love, only well.... about three years. You big dork!” 

Callum squinted then laughed, “Well three years is a long time I suppose. I can beat you though with at least double that, but hey who’s counting.” 

Rayla just shook her head,” like I said big dork! Anyway let’s get packed up I want to read these letters so I know where my new boyfriend’s going to be for the next three years.”


	8. Old World Gone

As Rayla and Callum walked through the gates to the farm, hand in hand. They could see Callum’s parents both looking out of the window. 

Callum turned to Rayla, “That’s weird both my mum and dad stood staring out of the window. Hey your parents are in the kitchen as well.”

Rayla replied in an off tone, “Yeah that is weird. I don’t think we’re in trouble, but now I’m not so sure.”

Callum opened the door to the house and they unloaded all the camping stuff. As they did they were greeted by Sarai.

“Hi you pair, come into the kitchen we have some news.”

Callum and Rayla (back in human form) were stood in the doorway to the kitchen as both sets of parents stopped talking.

Callum plucked up the courage and spoke, “Hey everyone. What’s up, this looks serious.”

Sarai was first to reply, “Nothing really we just wanted to speak to you about something we should have talked about years ago.”

Callum sat down to the table followed by Rayla who sat next to him, “ok now I’m worried!, well at least Rayla’s not in trouble......I mean Tia, oops!” 

Everyone suddenly turned to face Callum and Lain spoke up, “Well seems he knows more than he’s been letting on, so now you know Rayla and us are elves.” 

Lain broke off what from what he was saying as Callum nodded with a stunned expression on his face. 

Sarai then continued, “So what you don’t know is I’m elf as well, which makes you half elf.”

If it was possible Callum was even more stunned, “Mum, you what, all this time and why didn’t anyone tell me?”

Harrow now took his turn, “We were protecting you. I should really start from the beginning. Elves and humans used to mix openly, then there were wars and mistrust between the races owing to magic and jealousy. A spell was cast over the humans and they, myself included were made to forget that elves were real and became a thing of legend. You are obviously half elf therefore we weren’t sure if you had the ability to hide with magic so your mum cast the spell and here you are now.” 

The room fell silent then Callum added, “can I see what we really look like mum, in our true form? Just cos I feel it would help me get my head round things.”

His mum nodded and whispered an incantation. His mother transformed in front of him and Callum felt about his head. No horns but his ears felt elongated. 

“Wow this is freaky, and you mum, you look you, but not you.” 

Everyone laughed as everyone else transformed leaving only Harrow unchanged. 

Sarai spoke to Callum, “I’ll recite the incantation with you to see if you can make it work.”

They jointly recited the elvish phrases and Callum sure enough had strong magic, transforming back into his human form. He felt his ears and sure enough was back to normal. Looking round the the room everyone else had changed back.

Callum was breathless with wonder, “I have so many questions now, I don’t know where to start. Well one question, why all this and why now?”

This is when Rayla’s mum decided to speak, “Well we thought as you and Rayla were best friends we knew Rayla was going to tell you so we thought we’d give you the whole story. Little did we know about your little secret as well.”

Callum looked confused for a second, “which secret, about me being part elf or about Rayla and me......”

Rayla quickly nudged Callum, “What he’s trying to say is we’re now officially dating!”

Both sets of parents were all smiles. much to Callum and Rayla’s mutual frowns. 

Sarai just went and hugged the young couple, “finally you’ve both admitted your feelings for each other we were all fed up of waiting.”

Rayla covered her eyes with embarrassment and all Callum could do was groan and stand up. 

“I’m going to get a shower I’ll see you all later, are you coming Rayla?”

Rayla’s dad then stood up, “woah you pair just a second. We’ve not told you the important thing yet. There’s an underground movement starting among the elves it involves Rayla’s uncle Runaan. They’re trying to undo the magic and reveal everyone as they’re elf purists who believe we should all be ourselves. I can sort of understand it but I’m worried for you guys and the future, we’re telling you this now so you don’t get swept up in this movement. There will be bloodshed I’m sure. Luckily they don’t have the magic to uncover everyone but they may be able to affect everyone immediately around them. Ok you two can go now.”

Callum and Rayla looked aghast and left quietly. 

Callum whispered to Rayla, “what do you make of all this business with your uncle?”

Rayla just shook her head, “Runaan is hard headed, he doesn’t listen to anyone or see reason. He will be his own downfall, I just hope nobody gets hurt in his silly quest to free all elves from the shadows.

Callum listened intently then added, “I can sort of see his point though, I would never be prouder than to be seen with you in your true form. Now I feel stupid for being obsessed with finding elves all this time when my mum is one and so is my girlfriend!”

Rayla laughed as they climbed the stairs, “your forgetting one important person here. You are an elf as well and you could’ve saved all that time by hunting and finding yourself, ha!” 

Callum frowned, “yeah but I did find my gorgeous girlfriend!”

Rayla hugged Callum and gave him a quick kiss, “You are all soft and mushy, but I still found you remember! Hey I noticed no one said anything when you said WE were going for a shower, hint hint!”

Callum’s eyes lit up, “You know what your right, I’ll get some towels.”


End file.
